Saiyans Last Hope
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had lived a full life. After decades of protecting his world, he expected to be able to enjoy the after life. Yet he awoke on a foreign planet with a monkey tail. Nothing could seemingly get any weirder, but working under a sexy alien Empress seems to take the cake.(Team Four Star Influence)
1. Chapter 1 FRIEZA!

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Planet Vegeta*

"FRIEZA!" The loud cry of an angered 'Low-class' Saiyan awoke a blonde child in a red shirt and, black sweatpants. Seated next to a spiky haired baby girl, the blond's younger sister. His name was Naruto Flour, reincarnation from Naruto Uzumaki. He could remember drifting into the afterlife surrounded by his lovely daughter and her children. Bastard Boruto didn't even see him to the after life. But right when he died and expected to enjoy the pure world, he awoke inside of the Maternity ward of the hospital with a blond tail behind him.

 **"Blondie, look outside." a deep voice declared as Naruto picked up the black haired girl, and moved towards the window. It seemed that when Naruto was 'reincarnated?', so has his long time companion Kurama.**

"Oh... sweet... Kami." Naruto muttered as he saw Bardock flying towards Friezas main ship, and a massive ball of Ki barreling towards the surface of Planet Vegeta.

 **"Create a barrier around yourself idiot. If you don't do** **something now, this entire medical ward is going to be erased." Kurama warned him as Naruto struggled to form a barrier around the medical wing. It encompassed the entirety of the room, but just barely.  
**

"Brace yourself Cauli-Imoto, this is going to be loud." Naruto cooed to his sister, as the energy bomb ripped through the planets body, and jettisoned fragments from the planets core into the protective barrier, and imbedded several chunks of the former Saiyan home world into his five year old body.

 **"Naruto! Damn it stay awake!" Kurama yelled as he took over supplying energy to the barrier as Naruto passed out from the pain.**

*Frieza main ship*

"Serves those idiots right." a feminine voice declared as a purple skinned alien peered out the window from her levitating chair, and gazed to the floating rubble that once was a planet. She was Lady Frieza, ruler of numerous planets and sported a healthy B-cup chest. Not that any man had yet to garner her attention.

"Lady Frieza." A yellow skinned, waist-length violette informed her leader as she adjusted her scouter headset.

"What is it Orlen?" Frieza asked the crimson eyed, visibly fanged soldier as she piloted the ship to a glowing red section of the debris.

"Our scouter detect several survivors inside the rubble. Two of the highest power levels are 10 000 and XX XXX. It appears that our scouter cannot register the second power." Orlen informed her leader as thet approached the chunk of land contained by a bubble of vermillion coloured energy.

"This might prove useful. Orlen, prepare a party of scouts to bring that 'object' into the ship to examine it." Frieza ordered as the ship stopped in front of the land, and Orlen ran to the exit port to gather a scouter party.

"Hmm, this will definitely be worthwhile." Frieza declared as she felt a warm feeling in her chest as she stared as the blond kid that was loaded in the ship holding a young girl. The fellow survivors were loaded in the ship, and Frieza floated down there to better examine the survivors of the 'mysterious meteorite' that destroyed planet Vegeta.

"Definitely worthwhile." Freiza repeated as she licked her lips and continues to see the children she rescued.

*15 years Later Freizan Starship*

"Again." Freiza ordered as Naruto began to struggle to fly with ten tonnes attached to his arms, legs, tail and torso.

"Y-yes ma'am." Naruto wheezed out as he floated into the air and flared his aura, which caused his hair to glow and release electricity.

"Excellent. Now dodge." Freiza declared as she built up energy on her index and fired bolts of energy at him, which he narrowly dodged the rapid fired Ki rounds. Several rounds struck his chest, kneecap, but the Ki blast that struck his forehead sent him crashing to the ground. The 50 Tonnes made it difficult for him to recover, so Frieza halted her energy blasts and she hoisted the injured young Saiyan onto her shoulder and carried him to his room.

"Cauli, Naruto is done for the day." Frieza informed the spiky haired teen as the Empress stripped the weights off him, but left the chest weight on him.

"I-I... I'm n-not finished." Naruto coughed out as he shakily stood up and moved to a sloppy fighting stance.

"You are." Frieza stated as she flicked his forehead, and turned towards the exit. "Get him ready for training as soon as you can."

"You're such an Idiot. Why do you keep doing her insane training?" Cauli asked her brother as she removed his chest weight and laid him on the bed.

"I-it's an older brothers job to be as strong as I can to protect you. Lady Frieza is the strongest being in the known universe, and if I can become half as powerful as her, then I can make sure that we'll always be safe." Naruto told her as he held a jagged chunk of rock, attached to a necklace.

"There's nothing you could do. You were five, how could you stop the meteor." Cauli told him as she laid down next to him, and hugged her brother.

"Yeah... that's right." Naruto unsparingly agreed as he hugged his sister protectively, and tried to go to sleep.

 **"You know any guy would kill to be in your place." Kurama told Naruto as** **his sister pulled his head between her chest.**

'I don't care. 1. She's my sister. 2. That's morally wrong.' Naruto told him as he extracted his head from her grasp, and kissed her forehead.

 **"Do you forget that Saiyan's genetically can reproduce because their DNA is immune to birth defects and genetic disorders." Kurama reminded him.**

'Don't care. I'm going to sleep now. I'm cutting the connection.' Naruto told him as he closed his eyes, and hugged his sister tighter.

*Dream*

 **"You know this isn't over." The massive fox informed Naruto as they materialized in front of him.**

"Why are you pushing me to be with Cauli?" Naruto asked his long time companion as the fox started to shrink down to the size of a pre-teen.

 **"I've been sealed inside you for 140+ years while you've been able to experience Carnal pleasures." Kurama declared as the fox** **transformed into a young girl with long crimson hair. She had ruby slitted pupils, and two visible fangs sticking out of her mouth.**

"Kurama, what the hell?! I've known you for 130+ years and you've only appeared to me as a fox." Naruto yelled as the girl shook her head.

 **"Chakra has no definite shape. The fox form strikes the most fear into the hearts of pathetic humans, but back on topic. If I don't experience some pleasure of the flesh within the next decade, I'm going to _experience_ that pleasure. Ten years, you decide how and when." Kurama further enforced as she vanished into the darkness.**

*8 Years later. New Saiyan Transport ship*

"Radichio, your leaving to examine the the supposed Saiyan survivors?" Naruto asked the spiky haired taller lady in standard Friezian armour.

"Yeah. My father sent Kakorot towards some low-level planet which should be conquered by now." Radichio informed him as she entered her battle pod.

"Alright, but try to be safe. I'd hate for something to happen to you." Naruto told her as the tall saiyan blushed as her ship launched towards the planet of the series focus.

"Come on bro, we're training." Cauli told him as her golden band necklace with a blue gem imbedded in it reflected light off it, which hung over her pinkish top and purple shorts.  
"Alright Imoto, lets go." Naruto agreed as he activated his energy aura, and followed his younger sister to an empty training planet.

"Don't worry, I wont go easy on you." Cauli declared as she activated her silver aura that had touches of green around it.

"I hope you don't." Naruto told her as they traveled towards their training ground. When they landed on the nearby barren planet, Naruto saw a black haired, monkey tailed adult in battle armour. The warrior bearing the royal Saiyan symbol was accompanied by a bald older man with a matching brown tail.

"Hey Prince Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta! VEGETA!" the man yelled as prince face palmed, and turned towards the older man.

"What the hell is it Nappa." Vegeta demanded as Nappa pointed towards the newly arrived brother and sister.

"Look, theres some Saiyan." Nappa pointed out as Vegeta sighed.

"I know Nappa, we've known them for years. Why do you feel the need to point that out every time we meet them?" the prince of all Saiyans asked him as they the siblings powered down.

"Greetings Prince Vegeta, did you know that Radichio might have discovered another Saiyan?" Naruto told him as the Prince rose an eyebrow.

"Really, well we should check it out eventually. The PRINCE of ALL Saiyan should be aware of any Saiyans." Vegeta declared as he puffed out his chest.  
"It's true. Don't forget Cele and Lera are out on a scouting mission too." Naruto reminded him as the former Uzumaki handed his sister a package of wrapped meat.

"Sweet, thanks bro." Cauli told him as the tore open the wrapping and devoured the meat.

"Hey Vegeta, if there's another Saiyan on that planet, we should check it out. Maybe they'll have some Pokémon." Nappa stated as he held out a Poké ball and had the signature hat on his glistening head.

"I ... I don't think they'll have Pokémon Nappa." Naruto told him as Vegeta and Nappa's scouter flashed, stating that they have a message.

"... you fool. Goku doesn't have anything to worry about. The Dragonballs are magical items that can do anything. In a few months, Goku is going to come back to life, while your stuck in the afterlife." a gruff voice declared from the scouter, before a high-pitched hum screamed from the device before it went silent.

"Looks like Kakarot is dead. But those Dragon Balls seem impressive." Naruto muttered as he pulled out a scouter out of his battle gear chest plate, and equipped it.  
"Well lets check this out then. Nappa, prep the pods. Radichio's pod took a few hours to arrive, so we should be there in less then 24 hours." Vegeta informed his companion as he started to fly up to the Saiyan designated Friezian ship.

"That's not true. The scouts have been traveling in prototype Battle pods that use gravwarp cores. All the Prototype models are out so it would take about 12 months to show up on that planet." Naruto declared as a pissed off Vegeta flew into the ship, followed by Nappa.

"Why didn't you tell them about those extra models we have?" Cauli asked him as her brother smirked.

"Why would I give them my _lovely sisters_ personalized star cruiser." Naruto declared as she hugged him.

"Thanks bro. But lets stop with all this emotional junk, and get down to what we came here to do." Cauli warned him as they both powered up to their full powers.

"Lets do this." Naruto told her as electricity arced off his aura, and flew towards her. Naruto's aura radiated golden light and electricity, while Cauli's gave off a pale green light that caused her hair to stand up and gain a matching hue.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 Trip to Namek (With some Zest)

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

A/N: See the story pic for Lady Frieza's image.

*story start*

*Frieza's command ship: 1 year later*

"What do you need Lady Frieza?" Naruto asked as he knelt down in front of Frieza's floating chair.

"I believe you know what time it is." Frieza told him as she hopped out of her chair, revealing herself in all her glory. Her privates were covered by her white breastplates and a set of black panties. Her pink ringed tail tipped by white skin, began to uncoil from around her self as she tilted Naruto's face up to her.

"I do my lady." Naruto declared as the empress began to lead him into her private quarters.

"Excellent, so let me ask. 1, 2, 3, or final?" Frieza asked him as she opened her door, and threw him down on her Royal, empress sized bed.

"Form 2 my lady. It's been a while since you've used it." Naruto told her as ruby energy began to seep out from within herself and her body began to grow taller. Her body changed to match that of an Amazonian.

Her chest swelled from a moderate B-cup to a high C-cup, and her muscles grew lean, yet powerful. Her entire stature was nearly double her original size, especially since her horns extended outward and curved straight up. Somehow, her panties remained on her body despite the massive change.

 **"Are you ready, my little monkey?" Frieza asked as she straddled his chest, and threw off his battle gear.**

"When you are my Empress." Naruto told her as Frieza removed her panties and placed her privates on his face.

*Lemon Start*

Naruto's tongue began to probe her insides while she began to strip off her reenforced bone breastplate, which exposed her pink chest with her light pink nipples.

 **"You've gotten better since last time. Perhaps your sister has helped you** **practice?" Frieza asked as her tail coiled around his hardening 19 cm tool.**

"Lady Frreza, pleeze keeep Cauri oooh ov thiss." Naruto's muffled voice resonated from underneath, and within her body.

 **"Oh, does little Naruto not like it when I talk about your sister? I think our _not so little friend_ would disagree." Frieza asked as she removed her tail cover, and exposed a blooming petal like opening at the end of her tail.**

"I'm not!" Naruto yelled as he snaked his hand up to his mouth, and shoved his right arm up to her elbow inside her. Elevating the empress dozens of centimetres into the air.

 **"Looks like I've touched a nerve. I guess I'll touch a few more." Frieza stated as she used her tails opening to envelop Naruto's front tail, and began to pump it in and out 10 cm's at a time.**

"A-aallow me tt-to repay you!" Naruto moaned out as he yanked his arm out, and climbed her body to attack her chest with his mouth while simultaneously using his tail to shove in and out of her.

 **"Let's skip to the main course." Frieza declared as her tail released its hod on Naruto's nearly exploding rod, and wrapped her tail around his neck. She threw Naruto onto the bed and positioned her entrance in line with his tool, then dropped directly on his cock. Tipping him over the edge, and coating the giantesses insides.**

"Ahhh... wow." Naruto muttered as Frieza released her hold on him and laid down on the bed.

*Lemon End*

 **"Incredible as always my little monkey." Frieza told him as her tail coiled around the Saiyan resting between her chests waist, content with their current position.**

"So am I Lady Frieza." Naruto stated as he leaned up and kissed her cheek. But a knock on the door drew their attention to the blushing, blue skinned warrior, desperately avoiding eye contact while presenting a scouter for them.

"Lady Frieza, we, um have received a call that requires your immediate attention." The blushing, horned and pink irised warrior declared as Frieza moved Naruto off her and swiftly reduce the distance between her, before equipping the scouter to her ear.

"... go to Namek... Dragon balls... wishes..." The fragments of scouters recorded information was heard by Naruto as he coiled his tail around his waist.

 **"It appears that the young prince has stumbled across some useful** **information. Naruto, you are to gather up a small squad in scout out planet Namek. Peppa, inform the fleet of the nearby ships that we are flying to Namek." Frieza tells Naruto as the orange ponytailed Peppa bowed and ran to inform the pilot about the change.**

"Affirmative Lady Frieza, when do you want me to go?" Naruto asked as Frieza slowly closed the door and began to crawl across her bed, and looked directly into Naruto's eyes.

 **"I would say tomorrow. I'm still not done with you." Frieza told him as her tail coiled around his neck and yanked him into her bosom.**

*Saiyan Home Ship. 1 day later*

"So bro, what's the mission?" Cauli asked her as she entered her custom battle pod, second in the line of Saiyan transports. Several other pods were sealed up, and prepped for launch. Inside each ship was a young girl, in standard Friezan battle chest plates, and their brown tails wrapped around their waists. Naruto reaching into his orange painted pod, and attached his scouter headset.

"Lady Frieza has ordered us to head to the planet Namek, and gather up several items on the surface. You will scout each direction and try to gather the items _peacefully_. The objects are orange spheres known as Dragon balls. Each ball has a star ranging from one star to seven stars." Naruto informed them as he helped his sister, also in standard armour, into her pod before sealing himself in his.

"Mister Naruto, which direction are you going to search?" One of the younger warriors asked as the standard coloured pods readied for launch.

"Sadara and Toma will check the southern side, Cela and Arary scout the eastern side, Jin and Jer will scout the western area, while myself and Cauli with check the North." Naruto declared as the battle ships launched off in a diamond formation. The Orange, and the dark pink ships leading the group, with the six others following in their assigned groups.

"Goodluck sir, I hope this mission is quick." One of them stated over the com-set while their ships soared towards their planet.

"It will Cela. These prototype models have sub-reality warp cores that allow ships to at supernatural speeds." Naruto explained as their ships accelerated, and light seem to bend around their shuttles.

"Incredible, at this rate, we'll be there in no time." one of them muttered over their headsets, and a faint green spot began to steadily grow on their horizon.

"It seems like we're nearly there already there. Everyone head to their designated areas, Lady Frieza's ship will be following soon." Naruto ordered as the groups spit up to their assigned areas. Two standard models heading to the left, right, and below them, while the orange and pink models continued straight.

"So who lives on Namek?" Cauli questioned her brother, while their ship decelerated and landed nearby a set of rounded stone huts.

"The Namekian people are a single gendered species. They are a green skinned, and have two antennae extending from their heads." Naruto explained as they closed their ships, and approached the village. While they closed in on the small group, several people began to exit their houses.

"Who are you two?" one of the older females asked. She had her snow white hair tied back into a waist length braid, with her lighter green antennae sticking out of her loose hair.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Flour, and this is my sister Cauli. Our leader Lady Frieza has tasked us to collect your dragon balls." Naruto declared as he bowed to the group of young and old natives.

 _"_ Why do you seek the Dragon balls?" a young, green haired Namekian asked as Naruto knelt down in front of her and looked into her teal eyes.

"Lady Frieza did not tell me why she wanted your wish orbs, but I wish to use them to get the needed knowledge that will protect my sister." Naruto declared as one of the mature ladies, entered their building, and walked out holding a large orb bearing 5 starfruit shaped objects inside the orange sphere.

"It seems that your intentions with the Dragon balls are pure, but you will have to pass several tests." the young looking, white haired Namekian declared while holding the sacred item in her grasp.

"I am willing to test myself to go through any challenge you have for me." Naruto exclaimed proudly while a ship similar to his squads collided with the planet, and an irritated Vegeta walked out of it.

"Alright! I know the Beta male is already here, along with the woman, and the child. So you! Green ... woman... thing..., give me that Dragon Ball, and I wont turn your village into a soldering pile OF ASH- oh Naruto, Cauli, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Vegeta asked them as Naruto turned towards the irate prince.

"Why are you here? I was in charge of this mission." Naruto demanded, and Vegeta fired a Ki blast into the white haired Namekians right shoulder and flew over to pry the ball from her grasp.

"Don't care. Off to be immortal!" Vegeta yelled as he used his scouter to locate another cluster of high power levels.

"Vegeta, the hell?!" Naruto demanded as he dashed over towards the bleeding Namekian, and placed his glowing green hands on her chest and used his energy to mend the wound.

"Thank you for helping me out husband." the Namekian thanked him as she rubbed the bloodied spot on her shoulder.

"Bro, what the fuck did she just say? I thought you said Namekians were strictly one sex. Why did she call you here mate?" Cauli demanded as she bitch slapped her brother across the face.  
"I don't know! Ano, miss? I have two questions. 1. Whats your name, and 2. WHY DID YOU CALL ME YOUR MATE?" Naruto 'calmly' asked the Namekian, who rested herself on his shoulder.

"You way refer to me as Hana, and to answer your second question. While Namekians only have one gender, we do have courting rituals. If someone with pure intent places their hands on a Namekians chest." Hana informed him as she moved his right hand to where it was moments prior." And share their energy with them, they are considered 'married' and will be seen as such in the eyes of Porunga."

"... alright. Well Hana, I do not have enough time to discuss this now. My team has to collect your planets Dragon balls and as soon as we're done, I'll be willing to talk about our ... marriage then." Naruto explained to her and the village while his sister and hisself activated their Ki aura, and prepared to fly off.

"That is fine. But you will have to summon the dragon Porunga in traditional Namekian. The phrase 'Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo' will call forth the mighty dragon to grand your wish that you must also ask in Namekian. If you tell me the wish, I will translate it so Porunga will grant it." Hana explained to him. Naruto grasped the stone necklace in his hand before he stared at her.

"I have an idea. My wish is..." Naruto whispered to her, while she told him the Namekian version.

"What did ya ask her?" Cauli asked him as they sped towards the largest power level aside from their teams.

"Just how to become as strong as I need." Naruto told her as he left the statement fairly vague.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Gathered up and a twist

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Nothern Namek*

"... so..." Naruto trailed off as they soared through the air towards the two strong power levels gathered together.

"Your married to a green skinned alien who can reproduce asexually and I'm guessing sexually as well. We're also scouring a planet in search of magical items that grant wishes, and were competing with Vegeta to find all of them. So far my day has been quite a mess." Cauli barked at him as they landed on a plateau with a giant building similar to the others.

"NNNNNNAAAAAIIIIILLLLLLL~! We have guests." A deep echoed from inside the building, while a Namekian lady wearing a black vest, baggy white pants and a matching scarf exited the building.

"Greetings. Who the hell are you, and why are you?" the forest green haired Namekian asked as the two saiyan siblings landed next to her.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Flour, and this is my sister Cauli. We've been sent on a mission to gather the Dragon Balls. If you'd kindly help us we'd be on our way." Naruto told her as he held his arm along his waist and bowed before her.

"NNNNNAAAAAAAIIIIILLlLLL~! Did you take their coat?" the voice asked from inside the house.  
"We don't have a coat." Naruto told them as he stood up.

"They don't have a coat sir."

"NNAAIILLL~~! What do they want?" The figure groaned as Naruto and Cauli entered the building with the Namekian behind them.

"They want the Dragon balls sir." Nail told them as the Saiyan's entered the room to see the elder Namek seated on an throne.

"Oh my god. He's a guy, and fat." Naruto yelled as he stared at the pudgy Namek seated on the chair.

"Hai, my names Super Kami Guru. I'm the one who isn't judging you on your appearance." Guru told him as Naruto noticed the One star ball on the top of Guru's chair.

"Why are you a guy? I thought Nameks were only chicks?" Cauli demanded as the giant elder shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are all my kids chicks. Why do you want the dragon balls anyway?" Super Kami Guru asked as he shifted in his seat.  
"I want to use it to ... make a TV." Naruto told him as he was thrown the Dragon Ball.  
"But sir, that would a gross misuse of their powers!" Nail told him while the Saiyan's slowly exited the building and flew to meet up with their team.

"NNNAAAAIIILLL! We need a TV." Guru's yell filled the air as the siblings flew faster to leave the plump Namekian to the irritate attendant.

"Lets take a right now. I'm sensing a small group of people that might be harbouring one of the Dragon Balls." Naruto declared as they took a hard turn in a direction, and approached a small group of people entering a cave with and a circular star craft nearby.

"HEY! Who the hell are you?" Cauli asked as they landed in front of the cave.

"OH GOD HE"S HERE ALREADY!" a wimpy voice cried as Naruto entered the hole and noticed the rounded hut with the words 'CAPSULE CORP' written on it. A bald, pathetic looking man was cowering behind some drapes in the window.

"Well hello handsome, who are you?" A blue haired lady in a dark yellow jacket with black stripes on it asked him as they entered the cave entrance.

"My name is Naruto Flour, and my sister Cauli. Do you happen to know where I can find the Dragon Balls Miss...?" Naruto asked as he kissed her hand and stared into her eyes.

"N-no, but Krillin and Gohan are going to look for them now. My name is Bulma Brief by the way." Bulma declared as she looked down and noticed the two tailed adults wearing armour similar to Vegeta and Nappa's.

"Well Miss Brief, my team has likely collected the objects. If you would be so kind to inform the Prince that we are looking for them, I would kindly compensate you." Naruto whispered in her ear before they took off to find the furious prince.

"Bulma~ what was that about? He's competing with us for the Dragon balls!" A bowl cut kid in a bluish purple shirt yelled at the blushing lady, while a traumatized bald man shakily walked out of the building.  
" 'Lets head for the middle of the of the planet. Make sure your ship is following you.' " Naruto told into the headset while the siblings pulled out their controllers and entered the coordinates and speed up their trip. When the Flour siblings landed at their destination, they spotted several people gathered. Three orange balls were gathered in between four space fairing pods. The siblings lopped their contributions into the pile, alerting them they had company.

"Hey Sarada, Toma, Cela, Arary!" Naruto yelled as the four Saiyans turned to him. One of them with her black bangs combed to the left, while wearing dark red armour was the first to approach them.

"Hello Commander Naruto, Comander Cauli! Myself and Toma succeeded in the collection of the Dragon Balls. Cele and her sister Arary has collected their assigned items, while Jer and Jin are on their way." Sarada explained as she bowed before her higher up.

"Come on Sarada, theirs no need to bow. Unfortunately it appears that the Prince has betrayed Lady Frieza, and is after the Dragon Balls himself. I want you to get the twins and watch the Dragon Balls while we convince Vegeta to either hand back the Dragon Ball, or beat some sense into him. This is a direct order, so I want Cauli to accompany you." Naruto stated, causing his sister to look at him in shock.

"Bro, what are you talking about? What if you need my help with Vegeta?" Cauli asked him. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and turned towards his squad.

"I sure you that I can handle whatever the Prince would through at me. Toma, make sure that she arrives on our ship and stays there." Naruto told the spiky haired teen in black armour, with red lines and blue plating.

"Sir yes sir!" Toma stated as the squad entered their ships with Cauli entering begrudgingly, before they blasted off towards their orbiting Starcraft.

"Lets go Prince, I wanna see how long it wakes to wear through the knuckles on these gloves." Naruto muttered as he slipped on reenforced leather gloves with metallic bolts attached to the knuckles. He flew off while adjusting his scouter to filter out all power levels under 1000. After flying for several minutes, the low class warrior met the Royal blooded prince hucking a three star ball into the water.

"Hey Vegeta, the fuck ya doing?" Naruto asked, shocking the prince as he slowly turned towards the warrior, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Naruto? Why the hell are you here?" Vegeta asked as he flared his silver aura around himself.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here. It seems like one of my belongings were taken. It's round, orange, has a few dark orange stars inside it. Ringing any bells?" Naruto sarcastically asked as he cracked his knuckles and started building up his golden energy.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? ME!? VEGETA!? THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN'S! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH... no really. If your trying to fight me, it will be a massacre. For I have achieved the power of legends. During my ... _interactions_ with the Earthlings, I was viciously assaulted by a lethargic weirdo, a half blood, and a saiyan of lower standing than yourself. But my brutal beating only furthered to improve my strength." Vegeta boasted as he built up his power.

"Are you really still going?" Naruto's question was unheard by the powering up prince.

"My assault by those pathetic Earthlings has allowed my power to eclipse my power my leagues. With my newfound power, I was able to achieve the strength of the legendary SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta screamed as electricity circled around his silver energy, before Naruto flew towards him and backhanded him into a cliffside.

"Alright Vegeta, are ya done monologuing? 'cause I'll like to teach you a lesson about respecting other peoples property." Naruto warned him as his golden aura incased him, while the prince wiped the blood from his mouth, and stained his glove.

"Let's see if I can wear down the knuckles on thes-!" Vegeta tried to say before Naruto held up his hand to stop him.

"Sorry Mr. Veggie, but I already used that line. You can either try another one, or you can continue with that one liner." Naruto told him whiled adjusting his gloves.

"... You ruined it. You ruined it, and I'm going to enjoy beating you up." Vegeta gloated before Naruto flew towards him and uppercutted him skyward. Naruto 'teleported' above him and smashed the prince into the ground.

" _RASEN-CANNON! " _Naruto screamed as a spiralling ball of Ki built up between his hands and twirled towards Vegeta , before it exploded upon contacting with the princes chest. imbedding the bleeding Saiyan further into the soil.

"T-that wasn't a-anything." Vegeta gasped out before Naruto delivered a drop kick on his face, causing him to cough out a few drops of blood and passing out.

"Hey! I'm guessing your strong if you did that to Vegeta, right?" A spiky haired man in an orange Gi, with dark blue boots.

"Yes I am. If you plan on getting him out, then do so now. But if you want to fight, I'll gladly comply." Naruto told him as the man pried Vegeta out of the ground and set him a fair distance away. Then he began to power up and turned towards Naruto.

"My name is Son Goku, and I'm going to punish you for beating up my best buddy!" Goku yelled while Vegeta semi-woke up and flipped them off.

"Screw... you Kakarot." the prince wheezed out before he passed out while blood leaked from his mouth.

"Kakarot, as in Bardock's second child? What happened to your sister?" Naruto questioned the pure blooded Saiyan as he charged his golden aura.

"She tried to kill some of my friends, and kidnapped Gohan so I held her still and blew open her chest." Goku obliviously explained, unaware to the growing aggression in the blonde.

"Why... did you... KILL HER?!" Naruto demanded as electricity built up around him, while he charged towards Goku and decked him into a rock wall.

"Are we fighting? Great, I want to see how stro-" Goku tried say before a fist impacted with his face, which deformed around his knuckles before he launched him away with the supercharged attack.

"No talk. Only punching!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a rapid fire assault to Goku's abdomen, driving him into the cliffside.

"Hey, you're *Thump* not suppose to *Thump* Go all out at once. *Thump*." Goku tried to explain as Naruto drove him into the cliff face.

"I'M NOT! _RASEN KEN_!" Naruto yelled as he built up the Spiralling Ki on his knuckles and used the pressure it created to propel him into the soil, before flying to the top of the soil.

"C-crap baskets." Goku muttered as Naruto walked over to the lake and grabbed two Dragon Balls at the bottom. A 3 star, and 5 star.

"Well _Kakarot, Vegeta,_ I have a job to complete. Enjoy your... dirt naps. *sigh* Even I'm ashamed of that one." Naruto muttered as he flew off into a direction to radio his team for the dragon balls.

"*KSST* Alright guys, send down the Dragon Balls at 35.3363 23.22483. I've collected the last dragon balls." Naruto declared over the scouter before he looked up, before his headset exploded and an energy beam blasted threw knee.

"Thank you for doing the heavy lifting darling, but Immortality waits for no one." Frieza told him as she dropped down in front of him and kicked up the Dragon Balls.

"B-but Lady F-frieza... I've followed y-your every order to the tee. W-why?" Naruto asked as his energy added away into the air.

"I'm merely reenforcing my control. You do remember that _don't you_?" Frieza asked him as she ran her finger along his back, where his armour covered up a 15cm scar.

"My Lad...y..." Naruto coughed out as he wrapped his arms around her leg, before he started to black out.

"You've followed my orders so well, I might let you see Yuki. She is _our daughter_." Frieza declared, while the warrior lost consciousness.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4 Semi Final Form

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Namek landscape*

"Hey Bro, wake up!" Cauli called out as she withdrew a syringe from his injured leg, which caused the hole in his leg to heal shut.

"Why..." Naruto muttered as his sister flipped him on his back and started to shake him.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened to you?" Cauli demanded before she slapped him across the face.

"L-lady Frieza betrayed me, betrayed us. When the Dragon Balls were radio dropped in, she ... she shot me out of the air. I've served her faithfully for nearly 25 years." Naruto muttered mostly to himself

"Stop focusing on that. Just hold still so I can make sure you don't have any other damage on you." Cauli told him as she stripped off his battle armour, which he tried to protest to.

"Please, I'm f-fine Caul-" Naruto attempted to say before she removed his gear, and let out a loud gasp.  
"Where did all of these scars come from? Most of these look to me years old. You've never had these!" Cauli yelled as she rested her palm against the adult fist sized scar on his right pectoral.

"Did you know that KI could be used for more than attacking and defending. I didn't want you to worry but when I've been training with Frieza, she never holds back. Every year after we would train, we would get _physical_." Naruto somewhat explained pale green energy began to seep out of her.

"Could you please rephrase that? What would you call ' _physical'_ _?_ " Cauli 'calmly' asked him while bolts of electricity surrounded her.

"I... I have a daughter... Lady Frieza told me I'm... a father." Naruto muttered as Cauli's hair stared to glow green with patches of glowing blue energy building around her.

"What?... Your a dad... Im an aunt? Tell me, how old is she? Tell me you at least know." Cauli asked him as she attempted to calm her hurricane of emotions.

"No, all I know is I have a daughter. I don't even know her name." Naruto replied before a torrent of violent emotions and Ki exploded the land, and sent clods of dirt all over the place.

"This. Is The. LAST. STRAW! She works us space dogs, and treats us half as good. Why did you insist of following her so intently?" Cauli inquired while her jade green energy spiralled around the barely contained lady.

"Her powers eclipse anything I could ever even hope to comprehend. Her current appearance is the weakest of her forms, unlike her recent one. Her fifth form could eradicate a solar system with a breath." Naruto explained as Cauli powered down with her spiky jade hair standing up.

"What is her form called?" his sister asked as Naruto stood up and looked off in the direction Frieza went.

"Bronze Frieza." Naruto muttered as an explosion went off on the Horizon and several trails of white energy flying towards it.

"That won't matter then. I'm going to take care of her mysel-." Cauli tried to announce before Naruto chopped the back of her neck with enough force to knock her unconscious, and rested her on the ground before he pulled out a small mic.

"Sarada, I need you to get Cauli on the ship along with all the Namekians you can. When your done, I want you to fly the ship to Earth at these Galactic Coordinates. I'm going to have a _talk_ with Lady Frieza." Naruto informed her over the mic before he dropped it to the ground and stacked all his armour in a pile next to Cauli.

"Kurama, I'm going to need as much power as you can give me. Lady Frieza's power eclipses anything we've fought against before. I'm not even sure if we could beat her." Naruto asked as he tightened he's belt holding his pants.

 **"I will help you out, but are you sure about this? There's a high chance of fatality." Kurama told him while Naruto chucked a ball of energy into the sky.**

"I understand, but I have to take the chance anyway. I've stood by and watched this building up for to long." Naruto declared as the crimson energy seeped out of him and bled into his hairs.

 **"Here you go, I hope you can handle this." Kurama told him while his energy poured into his hairs and coated his body in a layer of fine red hairs while his tail fanned out like a foxes.**

"Are you ready to talk Lady Frieza, 'cause **I am." Naruto stated as the Saiyan's ship started to bear down on his radioed position, before he flew off in a trail of flaming energy behind him.**

*~1500 Klicks North*

"Alright now listen up. Frieza has gathered up the dragon balls and is getting ready to summon the dragon, is there anything I need to know about these magical Wish Orbs?" the spiky haired prince asked the midget and the bowl-cut kid.

"Well there's usually a phrase that is used to summon the dragon. If the Namekian ones are like ours so unless Frieza knows the password, they would just sit there like a bunch of rocks." The dotted midget declared before he was backhanded.

"Don't be stupi- wait, your right. So tell me who would know this." Vegeta asked as he wiped the bald man's blood off his glove.

"I think we should systematically check each village in order to properly determine which Namekian would hold the information that we need." Gohan advised while Krillin pried himself out out of an outcropping rock.

"Back up midget. I'm going to check the power levels. Huh."

"What is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked as the prince looked across the land, scanning from the left to right.

"Not only are the Namekian power levels moving off planet, but a squadron of insanely strong people are moving towards the planet." Vegeta yelled before his fist formed Krillin's face around it and sent him back into the wall.

"Why...? I didn't even saynything." the small and battered, orange gi wearing man asked.

"Well for one, I don't like you. Two because I'm pissed right now, and Three I FUCKING can!" the prince informed him before turned back to the area where he felt a power level nearly rivalling Frieza's.

"We should hurry to the nearest village then. How strong would you say they are?" Gohan asked him while Krillin dusted himself off.

"Well... there power levels range from 50k to upward of 120k. Incidentally, they are also known as the Star Wiper Squad due to the fact that Frieza sends them to either conquer or eradicate planets, so... there's that." Vegeta informed the Earthlings before he began to fly east bound.

"Y-yeah! Lets go! Team Three Star GO!" Krillin yelled as he followed behind the prince with the bowl cut 5 1/2 kiddo following him.

"Say that again midget and I'll put the inside of your head on display!" Vegeta threatened him before the group halted on the ridge behind the rounded stone village.

"Hey Cap'n. It looks like tha villagers are outta here. All I could find is this young sheila here." An Australian sounding figure declared as she sat a small Namekian in the middle of several Friezan soldiers. The Australian sounding figure was a petite orange fox girl, she was accompanied by an Amazonian sized mohawked bluenette, a dark blue skinned girl with a snake tail, a violet skinned adult with deep ruby pigtails, and a teal skinned lady with light green hair.

While each one of them wore a variation of the standard Frieza armour with an upside-down white A on a orange circle, the pigtailed warrior had a the logo in purple. The fox girl had her armour bearing a red copy.

"Excellent work Jess. Hmm... it appears that we have some guests." the apparent leader stated as the Friezan warriors turned towards the ridge along with the young Namekian.

"Crap baskets, they found us already." Gohan muttered while the teal warrior fired an energy blast towards their hilltop perch.

"Great! Not only is Frieza here, but the Gen force as well!" Vegeta yelled as the group surrounded them.

"Gen's! Team pose!" The captain declared as the team got into a stance. The Leader in the front, the teal girl to her right, and the fox girl to the left. The tall bluenette stood behind the teal warrior, and the serpent girl stood behind the vixen.

"Gen! Zenas! Jess! Rebbeca! Sayuri! Gen force, the High-level Executive class force of Lady Frieza's army." Gen declared as her team dropped into his team pose.

"Umm, why are you guy-er ladies here?" Gohan inquired before the vixen's scouter began to go off and pointed out an approaching figure with an unredistrable power level, which caused their scouters to short-circuited and combust.

"C-cap'n, d-did ya see that power level?" Jess asked with red dusting her orange cheeks.

"Y-yes, *Ahem* but this young boy has asked us a question and we are obligated to answer him." Gen declared as her team moved from their poses to a lineup beside their purple leader.

"Alright lad, the cap'n's right. Lady Frieza and Grand Princess Yuki have ordered us to quote 'Find those pesky monkeys that are meddling with my plans, and bring me one of those damn slug girls to figure out how these retched things work.' " Jess declared as she held up a paper with the order written on it.

"So, you guys are like her second in command?" Krillin asked the warriors before the area seemingly quadrupled in gravity.

"C-captian... what's happening?" the teal soldier shakily inquired as the squadron noticed a glowing blood red trail flying towards them at a remarkable rate.

"I...I don't know Zenas. But it feels like it could match Lady Frieza's." Gen stated before the scarlet Saiyan smashed into the ground with his knuckles resting on the ground, and his right leg resting on the soil.

 **"Captain** **Gen, and the Gen force. Frieza must really want something done." The crimson haired warrior declared as his spiky rose coloured hair flared out behind him.**

"Who the hell are you? Are you one of Frieza's pathetic soldiers?" The prince demanded before the crimson warriors tail unwound from around his waist.

 **"... no, not... anymore..." the glowing saiyan declared as he withdrew his energy back inside.**

"What do you mean, Rebbeca want's to know who you are!" the dark bluen haired warrior asked as she attempted to halt her shaking.

 **"I'm hurt that you lot don't remember me. Especially you prince. I'm the only other person who held the rank of a High-level Executive." He told them as Carnelian and Navy blue energy built up in front of him and mixed to create a violet sphere above him.**

"Only otha person... Naruto?" Jess asked the super powered man while his foxlike tail bristled out and he plucked the purple ball and ate it.

 **"Bingo. But since we've known each other, Imma give ya a choice. I need ta have a _chat_ with these fine gentlemen, and the midget. So I'm going to ask your team to leave wait out the outcome of what's to come, or you can stay here ... and face me." Naruto warned them as his new violet energy seeped out of him.**

"Naruto?! What the hell happened to you? H...have managed to achieve a power beyond my Super Saiyan form?" Vegeta sputtered out while Naruto peered down at his opened palms, and flexed his digits.

 **"Super, doesn't quite fit. I call this form Junkesshō Saiya-jin(Semi final Saiyan). Fitting 'cause it is a power which can rival Gods. But I'm still waiting for your answer Gen force." Naruto reminded them while he tore his gaze away from the Earthlings and Vegeta, and focused on the multi-terrestrial Team.**

"We are honour bound ta follow Frieza's orda. Unfortunately for you or us, we'll hav ta fight. I'll take ya on, while the cap'n and tha othas take care of them." Jess stated as her team lined up to face their enemy. Jess against Naruto, Zenas and Gen against the prince, Rebbeca and Gohan, and a disappointed Sayuri towering over a scared 26 year old baldy.

"Come on! Why do I have to go against a dwarf. At least Rebecca's opponent could be considered a threat.

"Aww come on. I'm standing right here." Krillin complained, before Naruto's glare silenced him.

 **"I respect that. If you give me the honour of fighting you at full power, I will too." Naruto proclaimed as he held his right knuckle for her to bump.  
** "Y-yeah. Yeah! I'll might not beat'cha, but I'll make ya work for it." Jess declared as she mimicked him and bumped knuckles with him. As soon as she made contact with the Saiyan, a wave of unbridled energy blossomed inside her.

"Wha what happened?" Jess asked as her single orange separated into four burnt orange tails with small blue flames burning on the tips.

 **"I can** **answer that _lassy_." A feminine voice echoed from inside her head.  
"Looks like Kurama found interesting. That'll make this fight so much better." Naruto explained as a skeletal armour formed around the vixen and began to glow incandescently.**

"If that's true, then Imma enjoy this!" Jess declared as she dropped into a combative stance along with Naruto.

"Whoa! Her power level nearly quintupled!" Gohan declared before Rebecca grabbed the child, and launched him to a clearing.

"Rebecca is going to begin, Rebecca recommends you do so too." The dark bluenette told them while the snake girl decked the midget and the captain side kicked Vegeta's head, while Zanas delivered a right hook to his other side.  
 **"I hope you're ready..." Naruto told her as he held his glowing blue right hand.**

"I feel ready!" Jess replied as she grabbed his hand with her glowing red hand.

 **"Lets do this!"**

*End*


End file.
